Delving into Madness
by GossipLink
Summary: This is an AU in which the sixth human, was sent back to when her journey started with one goal in mind...to ERASE everything. Every monster, every flower, every nook and cranny in the the Underground. But while being sent back, she lost a lot of her memories. Now she harbors anger and rage, but doesn't know why. Will she delve into madness, or will someone save her from it?


_**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction...ever, so I do hope I provide something worth your read. I intend for this series to go for some time, updating hopefully at least once a week. This chapter is only three thousand words long, but I plan on future chapters being longer. So hang on till then~**_

 _ **Please, let me know of any mistakes I make. I try to edit them all out, but sometimes you just miss stuff. Oh, and let me know if I'm doing a good job on portraying the cannon characters! I'm really knew to that, so I won't be surprised if some stuff doesn't seem to quite fit their respective characters.**_

 _ **Let's see...anything else? I don't think so...well, have fun reading my story, I do hope you enjoy your time~**_

* * *

It's a weird world we live in, huh? I remember my life. I hated it. What kind of messed up world do we live in, that an innocent, scared girl would find herself killed for no reason. You know what, that's misleading. There WAS a reason. Know what it was?...because I was human. Yeah, that's right. My name's Chara, or...I think it was, anyways. I fell into the underground years ago, I was only a teenager back then. The first few days I don't remember very well...there was flowers, puzzles...and her. I forget her name. She was big, and fuzzy. The woman always held a strong, but motherly aura. It was comforting...but I left. I wished to explore my new world, to find a way out. But I guess luck for human's down here, is near nonexistent. Right out of the gate, I was chased by some beast clad in armor.

It was regal, and daunting. The monster could summon spears out of thin air...it chased me day and night. I didn't know why, had I done something wrong? Heh, turns out it wasn't my fault. But I didn't know what was happening at the time, so I ran. Far. So far...I almost made it. The room right before the Throne Room. The...Judgement Hall. There he was. I never got his name, but his glowing eye...haunted me. The skeleton, for what I could tell anyways, seemed powerful. Despite the glow of careless laziness, I just knew...he explained everything to me. How the monsters were trying to reclaim the surface, to make humans suffer like they had. To do so required seven human souls...I was the sixth.

The skeleton didn't give me any time to react before waves of bones charged me. Running from the armored warrior made me quite light on my feet, but not light enough. Not fast enough...because he was always faster, stronger. But I didn't die, not in the conventional sense anyways. Turns out, humans got a lot of what monsters call 'determination'. It's what allowed my soul to persist after death. So every time the Judge killed me, I would basically...reset, to the moment before I encountered him. I tried turning around. I tried fighting, dodging, begging...but in the end, I always died. I eventually couldn't take it anymore, I gave up. I let him kill me, and willed myself to stay dead.

That's when they stole my soul. Shoved it into a glass container, and sealed me underground. I had a lot of time to think, in that place. With no distractions, no friends, or enemies...I contemplated. For years, I sat there as nothing more then a floating heart, thinking. That's the kind of stuff that drives people mad...and I, was no exception. For all those years, I drifted slowly over to increasingly darker, and darker thoughts. I thought about every different scenario to kill every single monster I came across, even _him._ The Judge...I hated him the most. Sure, the armored beast ticked me off. But he...that skeleton hit a whole different nerve. He _toyed_ with me. He _tortured_ me! Almost all my messed up fantasies revolved around him...

But, things changed. Finally, after...five, six years? Another human came down to the underground. I of course didn't know, until the prick survived all the way to Asgore. The king. My little...pod, finally, resurfaced. I didn't understand the situation, but I rooted for the human...till it turned out, he was just a big push over. He refused to fight the King, and then all the other monsters joined him. All talking about their sickly sweet relationships...but soon after, everything turned into a blur. I only vaguely remember I voice...cheery, but ever so creepy. It talked to me. Told me how messed up this world was, not that I needed to be reassured. It was comforting, learning that there was another who thought like me. But the voice...it's plans were so much _more._ It knew exactly what it wanted to do. To _erase it all._

I think it knew how similar we were, because it began talking about how if it failed, I could take over. I could finish the job. And...it failed. The voice, the last thing it spoke to me...I don't remember it well. But whatever it said, I knew it was telling me to take it's place, just like we discussed. To erase. To eradicate this world. for what seemed like an eternity to this moment...this very moment, is when I'm talking to you. It's been forever since all that happened. I've been living in a sea of white, no one...and nothing around. It reminds me of a sickening reverse universe, to when I was first trapped as a soul. However, I still hold on to hope.

Soon, and it feel it will be _very_ soon, I will get my chance. The chance to go back, and change my ending. I... _I will get my revenge. I will KILl aLl OF yoU~_

* * *

A lone girl lay in a bed of flowers. The golden lilies filtered among her shoulder length brown hair. In her slumber, she held a very faint smile, just noticeable on the edge of her lips. As if experiencing a pleasant dream, a melodious laugh escaped her mouth. The thing is, her mind was blank. Empty. Void of all thought. Disturbingly, she sat up unnaturally. Like a creature of the night, rising from it's coffin. Her face was pale, and her heart beat eerily slowly. Without opening her eyes, the girl stood, leaving the flowers to rest. Another fit of laughter arose, but this time...it was broken. Fits of messed up giggles continued to poor out, as Chara walked. A certain creature, the only other one to bother the otherwise still room, popped out of the ground in front of the girl. It was a flower, but animated. A monster of sorts.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Golly, you seem new around here, aren'tcha?" Flowey, who started off rather charismatic, began to loose his edge as the girl approached. Her laughter unnerved him, as she ever walked toward him. "What's a...s-so funny?"

With the last line from Flowey, Chara fell to her knees. Throwing her head back, she laughed really heartily. But it wasn't normal laughter. Like the first bought, it was broken. Her tone went from low, to high without any time in between. The fit ended, and the room hung oddly quiet. By now, the flower was sweating. Slowly, the girl's head bent down to face him. She had a wide, creepy grin. With what seemed like an eternity to the flower, her right eye barely opened. As it did, it revealed...

"Holy hell! What is wrong with your...eye?!" The flower freaked out, bending his stalk as far away as possible from the stranger. Chara's right eye, was blood red. It looked like it would bleed at any moment. As her eye lid fully revealed her bloody eye, the broken laughter started again. The flower knew he had to get out of there for his own sake, but should he dare move? Flowey would never admit it, but it was soul piercing. Well...not like he has a soul, but still. Without so much as a goodbye, the flower tried disappearing underground.

The twisted girl noticed at the last second, and tried launching herself at the creature. She expertly grabbed the last golden petal that was still above ground, twisting her grip on it, to tear it away. Then she finished the lunge, with a roll to block the fall onto the solid earth. Looking down through a red haze, Chara noticed a torn piece of gold in her hand. She hadn't killed the flower, but simply tearing a part of him was enough to satisfy her. Just before another laughing fit kicked up, a large figure blotted out the light in a door the girl only just now noticed. The outline of the unknown creature seemed almost...familiar, but not quite enough to make the girl understand. Before she got up to attack the monster, it came fully into view.

 _It's...her. My...mom._

Falling back onto her legs, the girl suddenly felt really woozy. Her head spun, and her vision freaked out. Chara felt a warm sensation just under her right eye...and it kept traveling down her face. The woman, who stood tall, had two small horns sticking out of her head. She had long ears, and was really fuzzy. The only thing she wore was a long purple apron. But her expression was...concerned? The dizziness refused to subside, till the goat woman was holding the young girl's face lightly. Chara's vision centered on her mother's eyes, and everything felt better. But the woman started fussing, and freaking out. The younger girl didn't understand at first.

"Oh my! Child, were you hurt? Do you hurt now? Tell me, did anyone do this to you?" The words would've been soothing, if they weren't ridden with worry. The girl felt no pain, and had no idea what the goat was talking about. But then again, so many thoughts came rushing in, that she didn't know what to even say. In fact, so much rushed into her head, that it completely overloaded her. Chara gently fainted into the woman she called 'mother'.

* * *

 _Memories, weird huh? I feel like I enjoy that word...'weird', it just fits me. I remember passing out, as I encountered someone I was wishing I wouldn't. I couldn't remember at first, but I did when I seen her for those few, brief moments. Toriel. I used to call her mother, and I guess it just stuck with me. I don't...know what happened before that, before I seen her. I want to say a few blurry images belong to the events before that, but I can't understand any of them. It's funny though. I recall the words, and thoughts of myself before the reset. All my plans, and goals to destroy the underground. But...why? Of course, I don't remember something important like that._

 _All my hatred, all my desolation...I still feel it. I'm still angry, still furious...but why? Something happened to me, last time I lived this life. Whatever it was, must've been a huge crime to me, to make myself this way. If only I can remember...maybe, if I focus just a little..._

The girl woke up in alarm, flinging off some restraining fabric that sworn to consume her. Rocketing off the springy substance, she whipped around to face her...bed? Yes, that's what it was. Vague memories of her previous life arose to question her current actions. Of course, it was just a bed. A comfortable one, at that, because that's just who Toriel was. When the girl fainted, the mom had moved her to her house. Chara's heart slowed down a tad, just realizing how fast it was beating. A faint smell of...something delicious, hit her nostrils.

Disregarding her defensive self for the time being, she allowed herself to follow the smell of...whatever it was. Opening the door, led to a brightly lit hallway. Flowers rested in pots along the wall to her left, while the right opened up to a larger room. The aroma was coming from the right, so that's where the girl headed. As she entered the larger room, she noticed a stairwell to the right of the room. Directly across the room was a doorway. Only a few bookcases and plants to liven the room she was currently in. The decor didn't interest Chara, so she proceeded further.

The floor boards creaked lightly as she walked. As it was, the girl was soft on her feet. So for the floor to creak as bad as it was...just made it apparent how in disrepair it was despite how tidy everything appeared. Such thoughts didn't even enter the girl's mind however, as her entire consciousness was drowned out by the smell. Peering into the new room, the very first thing the girl seen was...her mother. She sat in a large chair, large enough to make Toriel look small, with her reading glasses on. She was looking softly into the book, but was focused enough to not notice the new girl.

Chara's face relaxed, not realizing how tense it had been. She felt her concerns melt away, and was embraced in a sense of warmth. The girl remembered how she left this place, left her mom. The notion of leaving seemed rather unappealing, why would she leave with all this here? But a feeling of...something, washed over her. It made her feel cold, far colder then snow, colder then ice. Her body started shaking from the feeling, rattling enough to alert the woman. Seeing the child shiver caused Toriel to set her book down, and give the girl a big warm hug.

The feeling persisted however, leaving the girl cold. It felt like her body was rejecting the warmth of the fuzzy monster. Chara desperately tried to act natural, neither her nor her mother understood the situation. Pulling a her best fake smile, the girl tried to get her mother to stop worrying. Toriel gripped her child's fair skinned shoulders, looking at her up and down. To her, this child was certainly older then some of the last humans who passed through here. What they would call a 'teenager', perhaps? The pale skin of the girl still brought genuine concern to the older woman.

She remembered seeing the girl's eye bleeding, before she passed out. Her entire eye was bloodshot, you could barely see her iris. Like a slow river, a small stream of blood was trickling out of it. It still made Toriel flinch, just thinking about it. Not because the human was hurt, she had seen that plenty of times. No, it was because...how unnatural it was. No normal wound could cause that. Something about the girl felt off too. To Toriel, it almost felt like she knew her...but at the same time, it didn't feel real. Like when you get deja vu, but one key feature or two still didn't seem right. By now, the moment had stretched out awkwardly long. Letting go of Chara's shoulders, the monster took a step back.

"Hello my child, we never got to officially meet. I, am Toriel, I suppose you could call me the caretaker of the ruins." The fuzzy woman noticed the girl's eye beginning to shimmer. "I was passing by, when I seen you. Your eye was bleeding, and you had passed out." Toriel realized how foggy the girl's right eye was now. Compared to the other eye, which shone a light, almost hazel brown, her right eye was nearly grey. Little brown specks could hardly be noticed anymore, assuming it wasn't always like that.

"I hope you don't mind, but I choose to bring you here. To my humble little home, which I do hope will be your home to my child. I took care of your injuries as best I could, but rest assured, you didn't have many." Thankfully for both parties, the only real wounds the teen bore were pricks from the flower bed. Before Toriel could say anymore, the girl had a single tear fall down her now scarlet hued skin.

"M...m-mom?" Was all the girl could manage, before she flung herself into the monster's embrace once more. The creature was so taken aback, she lost all her words. Even returning the hug proved a little difficult.

A few minutes passed at the girl sobbed into her mother's warm body. They had sunken to their knees, as the girl could no longer hold herself up. Chara was doing good, but hearing Toriel talk caused tsunamis of emotion to blast into the young girl. All of her regret from ever leaving this place, the grief she caused Toriel when she did...good memories, all blew into her. The monster couldn't comprehend what caused such an action from the girl, but finally got over the initial surprise. Finally, Chara had calmed herself enough to be moved to the dining table. Toriel brought out butterscotch pie, which tingled the taste buds of the worn girl. Her eyes were puffy, as she eyed her mother cut out a slice for each of them. Balling her fist to keep her from crying again, she gathered up the nerve to talk again.

"I...I'm sorry, for that. Hope I didn't..." The words dissipated from her mouth, as Toriel gently slid a piece of the pie onto Chara's plate. It was huge, but looked delicious.

"There's no need to be sorry, my child. I'm here for you, when you need me." The monster spoke softly. In truth, the first thing she wanted to say, was to ask why the unknown girl called her mother. Perhaps it was because she called the teen her child? Thoughts like these kept on popping up in her head.

"T-thank you...it's just l-like last time, huh?" Chara meant to think that, but it came out into the open. She recalled how caring Toriel was the last time, nothing changed.

"Last time? Do you mean when I found you?" Toriel questioned. She wasn't pushing in her tone, quite the opposite. Simply curious, nothing more.

"Oh, ah..." Now, the girl realized her mistake. So many different ideas flew around. She could tell Toriel the truth, make something up...or just ignore it. But she felt that, if anyone deserved to know the truth, it was her mother. "Y-you see...this isn't the first time we've met.


End file.
